Hellish Nightmare
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: I'm trying a new game! woot this is a yaoi so be warned no flames. Silent hill X RE suck at summeries XD


-1Albert Wesker sat his desk reaching through old reports. Her amber cat like eyes glanced at the text. "Coal fire...monsters?" he thought to himself. He was exhausted and put the papers down. He got up and headed to his chambers. He sat on the bed thinking lighting a cigarette. The town of Silent Hill. Was their some type of virus there? Wesker laid back and thought. He would go investigate.

Steve Burnside and Claire Redfield walked through the town. "Claire...lets hurry and find Chris." the red head said. Claire nodded and they walked down the main street.

Wesker landed his copper on the hospital and got off. He glanced around "abandon?"" he thought. He headed down into the hospital. Wesker glanced around the hospital.

"Nothing...not a single soul..." he said to himself. he heard static from the computer screen. He looked at the screen and saw a image in its reflection he jumped and turned around seeing nothing.

Wesker continue to walk until he got to the exit. "Damnit...is this another dead end?" he turned and glanced at the hospital. The doors where locked. " what?" It wouldn't budge.

Wesker turned and headed into the town. He had his guns ready in case if something happened. he had a feeling of doubt and even a slight fear. The blonde glanced around it seem that snow was falling. Wesker held out his hand "Ash?"

Wesker glanced around with his amber eyes. he saw a shadow off in the distance he aim his gun narrowing his eyes. " a civilian? " It moved at a slow pace. The body twitched and jerked. It was armless flesh deformed and disturbing.

Wesker's eyes narrowed as he shot the monster many times. It kept going. Wesker kept shooting until it fell down dead. Wesker walked close to it. "hah hah ahaha..." a child voiced echoed.

Wesker's head snapped up looking around for the childish and eerie laughter. Wesker stood up and followed where the laughter was coming from. He enter a building and headed up the stairs. He seem to be hypnotized.

He enter a room, the number was 13. it was in flames. Wesker jumped back in surprised his shades falling off. "What the hell this heat!" Wesker backed up "Damnit" the childish laughter got louder and turned into murderous screams.

Wesker backed up aiming his gun tripping backwards down the stairs. He knocked himself out.

Chris wonder through a old hotel building. Everything seemed normal. He sighed and headed up the stairs checking all the rooms. He stepped on something that crunched under his boot.

The burette knelt down and picked up a pair of sunglasses. "These are..." Chris begin. He closed his eyes thinking. He open them and glanced at the shades. They were old and covered in dust.

Chris made his way back downstairs. He stop for a moment. he could of swore he heard breathing. He listened then continue to walk not thinking much of it.

Wesker came around hearing foots steps. He sat up and glanced around. "Claire!!! Claire!!!" was heard in the distant. Wesker got up and exit out of the building.

Steve glanced around "Claire where did you go! CLAIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Wesker hid behind a wall watching him. "Claire!!!!" Steve screamed again. Wesker growled and ran up behind Steve , grabbing his head and covering his mouth. "Shut up more of those things will come if you keep screaming" said Wesker.

Steve glared and looked over his shoulder. Wesker dragged him into a building and let him go. Steve stumbled and turned aiming his gun. " who the hell are you!" Wesker smirked "Its not your concern"

Steve blinked " wait I know you Claire told me about you." Wesker smirked " Oh Really..." Steve glared and was about to say something but was cut off by Wesker. The blonde held his hand up " Quite ..listen"

The sound of a heavy object dragging across the floor was heard in the distance. Steve blinked and turned where is was coming from. Wesker got his gun out and aimed at the door.

The sound got louder. Demonic bugs ran in. Steve jumped back shooting. "Save your bullets there is too many!! Get to higher ground!!" Wesker ordered. Steve glared and ran up the steps.

Wesker did the same. they both ran up to the highest floor. Steve blinked "Dead end!!" Wesker glanced around and sighed backing up to the wall. He aimed his gun. The dragging sound got louder. Steve grabbed a ax and used it to jam the door.

"It won't hold..."Wesker said. Steve leaned back on the wall breathing heavily. ' its better than nothing." the red head said having a point. Wesker glanced around looking for another means of escape. They both remind silent. The sound getting louder and louder. The suddenly it stopped.

Both men blinked they glanced at each other. A huge sword stabbed through the wall aiming at them. Luckily it stop right before them. Steve glared "Fuck !" he screamed aiming his lugers at sword wielder.

Pyramid Head broke through the wall. "Fuck That the hell is that!!' Steve said shooting at it. Wesker jumped back shooting it as well. "I don't think umbrella is responsible for this" Wesker said.

" I don't think so either! Then who is!!" Steve said ducking and rolling to his right shooting Pyramid Head in the chest. Wesker dodge but his shoulder was hit. "Damnit!" Wesker said grabbing the giant blade and rolling out of the way.

"This bitch doesn't want to die!" Steve said shooting it. Wesker got up and broke the window open. He grabbed a grenade and grabbed Steve tossing him out the window tossing the grenade in the room and jumping himself.

Steve screamed "You Bastard didn't you look before you jump!" he said clinging to Wesker. The blonde said nothing they both landed in the lake that the hotel over looked.

Wesker swam to the surface his hair gone down. This frustrated him. Steve gasped for air. "this water taste nasty!" Steve said spiting it out of his mouth. Wesker looked down at it.

" no wonder...its blood" Wesker said going to shore. Steve face to turned white as he swam past Wesker at a greet speed "EWWWWW!!!" Steve got up and started to spit out the blood. "We ew ew!!"

Wesker walked out "That will teach you to stop screaming" he gave a soft chuckle. Steve glared and follow. " I hate you" he said. "You wouldn't be the first" said Wesker.

Steve blinked and kept quite. " Lets go to the hospital" Wesker said. Steve blinked " why?" Wesker glanced at him. "I have my chopper waiting on the roof" he said sighing. He wonder why he was so exhausted.

Steve noticed that Wesker was slowing down. "Your shoulder you can see the bone." Steve said. "that's for that thought" Wesker said. Steve smirked and ripped the bottom of his shirt. " use it to bandage it so it doesn't get infected."

Wesker thought about his opinions and decided to take it. He started to bandage his shoulder. Steve sighed " we should rest for a minute or to we been running no stop."

Wesker nodded "agreed" Steve sat down leaning against a building.

Claire glanced around the abandon town. "Steve! Where are you!?" "Claire!" someone called. Claire turned and smiled " Chris!" she ran over to him hugging him. "When you didn't come back Steve and I came to look for you."

Chris smiled " I'm fine just took little longer to patrol the city. Anyway lets get moving" he said. Claire blinked " but I can't find Steve" Chris nodded " okay we look for him then leave there is nothing here"

Chris nodded 'I checked every except the hospital" Chris nodded " then lets check their." They ran off towards the hospital. They soon enter the hospital.

Steve and Wesker glanced up at the entrance. Steve's eyes widen and turned staring behind him. "what is it? " Wesker asked. "I ...Claire's perfumed. I can smell it." He closed his eyes thinking.

Claire walked up the steps with Chris and they enter the hospital. "Steve!!! " Claire called. Claire and Chris ran through the halls. They decided to check the roof and found a chopper. 'Looks like we found our way out of this place." Chris said looking inside.

Claire sighed " maybe Steve left." Chris nodded " lets go back and get a search party for him" they got in and Chris started it up and they took off.

Steve sigh the sent going away. "Perhaps your body is going through shock and you imagined it" Wesker said. Steve looked down " yeah.." he said with a melancholy tone in his voice.

Wesker patted his shoulder ' lets get moving" he said walking up the steps. Steve followed as they entered. Wesker lit his lighter and glanced around " it wasn't this dark when I came through it the first time."

Steve glanced around " where to?" Steve asked. " The roof" Wesker said running down the hall. Steve followed. Wesker turned and stopped. " it seems the hospital is disfigured its totally changed"

Steve stared eyes widen. "Wesker...look" Wesker turned ad just saw a wall however through Steve's eyes he saw his father wrapped around in barbed wire. he was mutating into a monster. Steve body shook as he fell back screaming.

He stared wide eyes his green eyes filled with tears. He saw his father rape a child version of himself. "Don't!! Stay Away from me!!" Steve Screamed trashing around. The barbed wire wrapped around Steve's body. "No!!! I'm not like you!!! Father DIE!!" Steve screamed.

Steve closed his eyes as the sound of a siren went off and the monster turned to ash. The hospital change back to normal. Wesker looked around shocked at the transformation. Steve was on the ground curled in a ball weeping.

Wesker walked over to him kneeling down touching his back. "Steve what happened?" Wesker asked. Steve grabbed onto Wesker's shirt pulling himself up. The red head arm's they where covered in cuts from the wire. "Y-You didn't see...him...the monster...my father?"

Wesker glanced down at him " no ...your father?" he asked holding Steve up by the shoulder. Steve had his head down face hidden by his hair. There where burses on his body and cuts on strange places.

"How did you suddenly get these wounds?" Wesker asked. Steve looked up blood running from his eyes. Wesker eyes widen slightly. Steve cried " my father was much worse than any monster..."

Wesker listened. Steve rested his head on the blonde's lap. Wesker glanced down at him resting his hand on Steve's back. " My father was always so strict...I was his only child. Mom died giving birth. To me. That drove my father insane. He would beat me everyday. When I got older abbot 12 or so. He would take me out back into the shed. Him and another man I didn't know would take out their guns and shoot at me. The bullets never hit me. It was used to scare me into running and hiding. "

" To them it was a game of hunting and I was the prize." Steve said pausing for a moment. " The set old bear traps and I ran barefooted. I usually got trapped in them my leg always bleeding my hands caught on the barbed wire of the fence as I tried to escape."

Wesker felt sadness as he listened. Steve closed his eyes remembering. "When they found me, they would removed all my clothes. They said I was pretty...like a girl. As they raped me they wound abuse me...it was painful."

Wesker looked down at him. He did had to admit Steve did have a face like a girl. " So when I was 14, I took the shot gun from the wall and shot my dad in his drunken state...then I ran away."

"it looks like my past is catching up with me" Steve said. Wesker said nothing letting the red head weep in him. Wesker felt a great guilt within him which was new. Wesker also felt a urge to protect his new ally. " I think we should get going again...before more monsters show up."

Steve nodded and followed Wesker. He glanced down not saying a word. Wesker headed up to the roof finding his chopper was gone. "Damnit! some one took it" Steve glanced up and looked at Wesker. "It looks like we are stuck here"

Wesker sighed no use to get mad about it. " it looks like we have to leave on foot." Steve nodded and they headed off out of the hospital. They shot some monsters as they walked down the main road.

Wesker glanced at Steve. "its not your fault...for your mother's death." Steve turned to him and glared. Wesker glanced him and thought " Did I step on a land mine?" " That's not your concern you know nothing!!! I just got emotional!!! I shouldn't even told you about my father! You have no idea how much pain I'm in." Steve screamed with fury grabbing Wesker by the collar.

Wesker 's temper got the best of him and pushed Steve against a wall of a building. Steve glanced into Wesker's angry pricing amber eyes. "I have some idea...your not the only one in the world with a with family. I was simply expressing my opinion..: he said.

Steve held Wesker 's arm trying to get him to let go. He was so strong it scared Steve. Wesker leaned in some what. "I was just trying to comfort you...whatever you saw in the hospital...it disturbed you greatly.

Steve blushed as he felt Wesker's breathe touch his skin. "I. I'm sorry Wesker..." Wesker didn't expect him to say that. He let the boy go and sighed. "its getting dark...we need some where to rest for the night."

"If these monster's are demonic...then the church should be the safest place." Steve said. Wesker blinked " alright" he said. Steve glanced up and saw the church up on the hill. "up there"

Wesker led Steve up the hill. he kicked the door open and tossed Steve in and closed the door locking it. Steve sat by the alter. Wesker walked over sitting down next to him. "I think we should be alright till morning"

Steve nodded and looked down. Wesker took out a pack of marbolos and his lighter. He took out a cigarette and lit it. Steve glanced at up at Wesker. "Do you think. Are we going to make it out of here alive?"

Wesker sighed letting the smoke escape his mouth. "I have no idea Steve" Steve sighed taking his cigarettes and took one for himself. Wesker smirked and leaned in using his cigarette to light Steve's.

Steve blushed brightly and glanced away. Wesker saw his face and chuckled a little to himself. Steve pouted a little and glanced around. He got up and found a few candles and lit them. "well we can see better now."

Wesker said nothing as Steve sat down once again. He stared down at the lighter. Wesker smirked. "are you ever going to give back my lighter? Or do I need to take it by force."

Steve glanced up and smirked " aww but I like it" Wesker smirked and put out his cigarette. Wesker then grabbed Steve's wrist. The red head blushed as Wesker pined him to the ground.

Steve blushed brightly staring up at Wesker's amber eyes. Wesker glanced down and stared into Steve's. He thought Why am I doing this to ...why do I feel so protective of this boy...he is so emotional. So fragile...he is broken...Perhaps because I can relate to him...

Wesker used his other hand to grabbed his lighter and place it in his pocket. Steve blushed because Wesker didn't let go of his hand. Wesker took Steve's cigarette and put it out.

Steve blushed feeling weak. Wesker leaned in whispering in his ear "your face is red." That made Steve blushed even more. He wasn't sure what to do. Wesker saw the confusion in his eyes. He let go of his wrist and moved his hand up until their fingers became intertwine.

Steve blushed and thought He isn't being aggressive like my father used to be. he felt that he could trust him. Steve held Wesker's hand. The blonde glanced down at him.

Steve blushed wrapping his free hand around Wesker's shoulder. "I'm not sure if we will live long enough to see tomorrow...so lets make the best of tonight." Steve said. Wesker leaned in father their lips almost touching. " my thoughts exactly. " he said softly.

Steve blushed closing his eyes as Wesker close the gap between their lips. Steve blushed holding onto him. Wesker blushed and slipped his tongue in and out of Steve's mouth.

Steve whimpered little having flash backs of his past. Wesker heard and stopped, Steve open his eyes. " I'm sorry for bring back bad memories" Wesker said rubbing Steve's cheek with his thumb.

Steve looked up and then away. Wesker sat up the sirens going off. Steve's eyes widen as the monster from his past appeared. This time Wesker saw him. He took out his gun " this will be all over if you die" Wesker said to the monster.

Steve stood behind Wesker " F-Father...!" Wesker glanced behind him. Steve took out his lugers. Steve started to shoot the monster. It hissed "Your going to shot me again sonny boy?" its voice dark and disturbing.

Steve shot him many times. His gun ran out of bullets. Wesker just watched as Steve grabbed a pipe that was on the floor. Steve seemed to be in a blind rage and smashed the Monster over and over again. "DIE STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!STAY DEEP WITH IN MY MEMORY YOU BASTARD!!" The monster hissed and died. Steve who was covered in blood drop the pipe. He had tears strolling down his cheeks " mommy...forgive me.." He fell over. Wesker was There to catch him.

The town went back to normal and Wesker picked up the sleeping Steve. He began to walk out of the church. He walked and saw the exit. It seems they escaped silent hill.

Claire along with the others walked through the hospital. They came back and found a body cut up and bruised. "Oh...Steve" she said. Rebecca knelt down. " it looks like he been dead for awhile."

Wesker walked out of the bathroom of his apartment. Steve asleep on the couch. Wesker sat on the floor shirtless sighing. The door open up.

William Brikin walked around the apartment . "Albert...where did you go now?" he said everything covered in dust. William left shaking his head. He shut the door.

Wesker shut the door and locked it. "Silent Hill..."

Fin.


End file.
